Mozambique has an explosion of new HIV/AIDS infections, with obvious catastrophic future consequences for one of the poorest countries in the world. The Catholic University of Mozambique (UCM) School of Medicine, located in the strongly affected but relatively underserved central region of the country, has undertaken with Mozambican and international partners the leadership of an initiative to attack the epidemic. This initiative will provide a comprehensive, multi-faceted approach - epidemiological, behavioral, biological and clinical-based not only at the University but also utilizing an existing network of 16 Catholic missions in the central and northern rural regions as a base for investigation, education, prevention and treatment. During the two years of the requested planning grant UCM will develop details of the proposed comprehensive five-year program. They will also investigate in four pilot areas the prevalence of HIV infection, the subtypes and clades, and the behavior patterns and attitudes in both HIV positive and negative persons, especially migrant workers, commercial sex workers (CSVV) and youth. Simultaneously, UCM will establish plans for laboratory support, transport, and training of staff and administration.